Stan Lee High School
by whatever2313
Summary: Clint Barton is about to start another school. And it's going to different from all other school experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Clint looked around as he walked down the halls of the school. It was a lot bigger than his old school. Then again he was never stayed long in a school to learn where everything was.**

**"Clint." He heard his name and turned to see Phil Coulson running towards him.**

**"I'm your tour guide around school." Phil said as he caught up with Clint. Clint was happy Phil was his tour guide. Phil was cool and funny.**

**"What's our first class?" Clint asks and Phil looks at him funny.**

**"Classes, no. I'm going to teach you who and who not to get to know." Phil said. Clint raised and eyebrow.**

**"Then I'll show you around." Phil clarified as Clint nodded.**

**"So our first classes is chemistry." Phil says as he walks forward. Clint follows him. Phil pulls Clint to the back of the room.**

**"Hey Phillip. Who the new kid?" A kid with dark brown hair says. The guy stands at 5'9" and is wearing a smirk. He walks like he owns the world. He is wearing a Black Sabbath shirt. There is a boy behind him only about an inch shorter. His dark eyes shift from person to person. He has a purple button down and grey jeans. He has dark curly hair and a simple pair of glasses cover his eyes.**

**"Tony. The kids name is Clint Barton." The boy's name Tony smirk returns.**

**"Hi Clint." He said as he reaches his hand out. Clint rises and eyebrow as he takes his out stretched hand to shake.**

**"You are supposed to introduce yourself when you shake hands." Clint comments and the boys jaw drops.**

**"Uhh you mean you don't know who I am." Tony stammers and Clint shakes his head.**

**"I'm Howard Starks son." Tony says and Clint still shakes his head.**

**"Howard Stark the weapons inventor." Clint just shrugs and move towards the shy boy.**

**"Hi I'm Clint." The boy looks up from his book and nods.**

**"Bruce Banner." He said as his eyes drop back to his book. Clint likes him he's quiet.**

**"So you really have never heard of my father." Tony asks.**

**"No, sorry." Clint says as he takes his seat next to Phil.**

**"Tony take a seat." The teacher says as she walks in. Tony frowns as he sits next to Bruce.**

**"Thanks for sitting in the back." Clint whispers to Phil.**

**"No problem. Plus you just meet the science bros." Clint looks confused then looks over to Bruce and Tony who look equally bored.**

**"Their both geniuses." Phil says.**

**"Whose Howard Stark?" Clint asks.**

**"Howard Stark is a weapons inventor. And he a like a billionaire. So Tony is rich and thinks that he should be known by the world." Clint nods his head. He places his head on his arms and shuts his eyes**

**The bell rings and Clint's grey eyes shoot open. Phil looks at the boy.**

**"I have to go to gym, but you have English next so just follow Bruce." Phil says. As Tony smirks as he throws an arm over Phil's shoulders. AS they walk away.**

**"Come on. The English room is just down the hall." Bruce says quietly as Clint follows. Bruce eyes scan the hall and Clint studies them all. He saw a man whose at least 6'2". He has mutton chops and his eyes landed in Bruce and his smirk grew.**

**"Hey Banner." The boy said as he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Logan." Bruce said. The boy took a step closer.**

**"So schools started again and do you know what that means." Clint eyes squinted.**

**"No, I'm sorry Logan I don't know." Clint said stepping in between Bruce and Logan.**

**"Who are you?" Logan asked.**

**"I'm Clint Barton." Logan nodded his head and went to push Clint aside. Clint grabbed his arm and shoved Logan backwards.**

**"The hell kid. This has nothing to do with you." Logan growled.**

**"You mess with my friends then it has everything to do with me." Clint said as Logan regained his balance.**

**"Bruce tell your ****_boyfriend_****to stand down." Logan sneered. Clint rolled his eyes.**

**"Clint." Bruce whispered. Clint shook his head and clenched his teeth.**

**"No, Bruce he has no right. And I'm going to teach him that." Clint said as Bruce heaved a sigh.**

**"Your going to teach me. Please kid you're barely 5 feet tall." Logan growled and took a step forward.**

**"I'm 5'10". And you're the one who looks ridiculous with your mutton chops. Don't you realize how long ago those went out of style." Logan throw a right hook at Clint and he caught the fist and sent a quick knee to Logan's mid section. Then push shoved his fist away when Logan curled over.**

**"Now from this point forth you leave Bruce alone or I kill you." Clint snarled. Logan sent a quick fist up hitting Clint in the jaw. Sending him sprawling backwards. Clint hit the ground with a thud. A group was forming. Bruce started to panic he never had someone fight for him. And it's not like Logan ever hit him, all he did was threaten. Clint slowly got to his feet. Logan hit him quick. Sending something slide across the floor and land at Bruce's feet.**

**Bruce bent down to pick it up. It was a hearing aid. He looked back to the fight and could see Clint was disoriented. Not from the punch but because he had just lost hearing in one ear. Bruce felt rage fill him as he watched Logan punch a kid with a disability. He saw red. That was all he remembered.**

**Clint felt the fist hit him in his right eye. Then as he hit the ground his left hearing aid flew out. Clint looked around people were chanting but he could only hear in his one ear.**

**"Fight. Fight." Being chanted. He stumbled off the ground as Logan came at him again. He charged him and Clint quickly sidestepped. Clint sent an elbow to the back of Logan's neck. Clint's vision zoned in and out. His right eye ached. He stumbled into the lockers. He put his arms against the locker. He felt Logan's presences and ducked as Logan's fist crashed into the lockers above his head.**

**He swept Logan's feet. The bigger boy fell hard. Logan grabbed and pulled Clint down after him. Clint head bounced off the floor. Now his world was really spinning. Clint was done he really needed help.**

**He felt an arm grip him and flip him as another fist met his face as his right one popped out. He couldn't fight not like this. He was completely deaf now. Then something happened the fist stopped coming but instead he saw Bruce. His world was spinning he saw a tall blonde guy rush forward and pull Bruce off as Tony pushed Logan away. He looked at the ground searching the floor for his aid. He felt an arm grab him. He fought the hold. But turned to see a teacher as Phil and Tony and few other kids surrounded Bruce.**

**"I can't hear anything." Clint yelled. He saw a red-head girl around Bruce look at him.**

**"I can't hear. I'm deaf." Clint yelled as the teacher looked at him, and said something. Usually Clint could read lips. Then again he had just taken a couple punches a few minutes ago. He was being pulled to the Principal's office. The principal was a black guy, with an eye patch. He started to talk as Bruce and Logan started to talk. Phil enter the office as Phil handed him one of his aids. He slid it into his ear.**

**"Because it the first day. I let you go. But if any of you are back in here and I mean it. There will be trouble." Clint nodded and walked out of the room he held the wall. On the side of him where he was still deaf.**

**"Bruce do you have my Uhh?" Clint looked around the group he only recolonized Tony.**

**"Oh you mean your hearing aid." Clint blushed and nodded. Bruce handed it over.**

**"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of." One of the blonde says he about 6 feet tall. He has blue eyes, his blonde hair brushed to the side. Clint just nodded. Phil walked over.**

**"Hey." Logan said. All the kids turned to glare at him. Clint stepped forward.**

**"You're a good fighter. You have some serious reflexes." Logan said.**

**"Thanks but you're the one who packs a serious punch." Logan smirked. He looked over and saw the others.**

**"Well when you get bored with the Avengers, the X-men will always expect a fighter like you." Logan said. His shoulder roughly met the smaller blonde. Clint was confused.**

**"What did he mean by X-men? And the Avengers?" Phil shook his head.**

**"Well in this school we sort each other into groups and this group so happens to be the Avengers and Logan's is X-men." Clint laughed.**

**"At my old schools I was never there long enough to be sorted into a group." Clint laughed.**

**"Well than welcome to the group. I'm Steve Rodgers." The shorter blonde said.**

**"I am Thor Odinson." He said in a booming voice. The tallest at of all of them. He had shoulder length hair**

**"And I'm Natasha Romanoff." The redhead from before said. Now that is his head wasn't spinning he could see her emerald-green eyes. She stood at about 5'3".**

**"I'm Clint Barton." He said as he adjusted his hearing aids. The bell rang and Clint flinched at the noise. His hearing aid was way too loud so he quickly toned it so that the noise came in at a quieter level. **

**"****What do you have next?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at her.**

**"****I have lunch next." She smiled and it really complimented her face. **

**"****Good so do we." She said as Tony stepped backed and walked next to him. Clint could help i his eyes wandered down and watched as Natasha walked away. Tony bumped his shoulder and raised an eyebrow Clint blushed as they walked to the lunchroom. **


	2. Chapter 2

"There are many different groups here at SLH. The two most popular being us and the X-men." Steve says as they walk to the lunch room.

"There are others like Fantastic Four and The Guardians of the Galaxy." Clint raise an eyebrow at the name.

"There a long list of names. H.Y.D.R.A, and S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint sighs.

"That's enough Steve. I think you may just kill him if you keep saying names." Natasha says and smiles as Clint's face grows revived. A group of kids walk by Clint catches the word hulk, as fingers get pointed at Bruce. Clint looks at Bruce who head is buried in a biology book.

"What's the hulk?" He asks confused and Bruce's head shots up and he readjusted his glasses. He mumbles something and takes a seat at their table. Natasha looks at him.

"It's kind of Bruce's nickname but he sort of hates it. Everyone has one mine is Black Widow." She says.

"They only people who calls us them are other groups and DC kids." She says as Steve and Thor talk, Bruce reads and, Tony buys lunch for the table.

"DC kids as in the kids that go to the school across from us." Natasha nods her head.

"The only thing that people here at SLH can agree on is how much they hate DC kids, and trust me the hate is reciprocated." Clint sighs and turns to face the group. Thor and Steve seem to be discussing plays.

"What sport?" Clint asks and Thor smiles.

"Football." He says.

"I am the greatest backer of the line." Clint squints his eyes in confusion.

"Oh, you're the linebacker." Clint says.

"Yes they call me Thor The God of Thunder." He says his voice booms across the lunch room.

"Sure that's why they call you it." Thor nods as Natasha snicker.

"What position Steve?" Clint asks.

"I'm quarterback." He says.

"Yes, Steve is our Captain and he is been dubbed Captain America." Thor announces and Clint just watches Thor stands a smile on his face.

"Sit down Thor." Tony says dropping a tray on to the table. Thor face lights up and he begins to eat. Steve takes a sandwich and unwraps it. Natasha grabs the salad and hands it to Bruce who smiles back gratefully. She grabs two more sandwiches and hands one to Clint.

"No that's okay, I shouldn't." Clint says and Natasha frowns.

"I get how you feel, but don't the Starks are so rich Tony buying us food won't make a difference." She says he shrugs and takes a sandwich. He watches as Thor eats his food.

"Do you even chew?" Tony asks. Thor nods his head and continues to eat.

Something hits Clint in the back. He turns around and see Logan and a boy with sunglasses on. Logan smirking. Clint glares at them and stands. Natasha rolls her eyes. Clint stands and picks the paper up. Clint's eyes runs along the area he sees a can of soda next to Logan. He throws the paper ball and watches as it hits the can knocking it over and spilling it on Logan. The boy's eyes burn. He wipes himself off and marches over. Clint watches as the taller boy walks over. Steve is by his side.

"Take a breath Wolverine." Steve says.

"Yea piss pants take a breath." Steve glares at him before looking back at Clint before his eyes go back to Logan.

"You just made an enemy Clint." The boy spits.

"I'd watch him Captain wouldn't want you newest Avenger dead." Logan says. Natasha has taken her place next to Steve and Clint.

"Back off Wolverine, Hawkeye could take you any day." She says. Logan glares at her.

"Hawkeye?" Logan spits out. Clint nods his head.

"Fine how about we have a real fight. Avengers vs X-men. How about Limbo 5:30?" Logan says. Steve looks at the group. Tony nods as well as Thor. Bruce shakes his head. Clint is looking at Natasha for confirmation. She smirks and nods.

"Alright 5:30 be there or lose your status at this school." Logan says as him and the other boy leave. Clint looks at Natasha.

"First question. Hawkeye?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Second one what's Limbo?"

"It is where most of the fights happen at school. It's just outside Asgard Gymnasium." Steve says and Clint nods.

"It's the only place at school that isn't supervised. The Avengers have fought there once or twice. It's kind of how you get you rep at this school."

The bell rings and the lunch room empties. Clint walks down the hall to the room for math. He feels some grab his back.

"Rumor has it that you're an Avenger and already got you and them into a Limbo fight against the X-men." Clint shrugs.

"That's not a rumor." Clint says and Phil face palms.

"You haven't even been here a day and you have caused a fight between two most powerful groups in school. Not only have you done that but you got a nickname. You also got into the Avengers?" Phil says.

"I guess it was a thanks for helping Bruce out." Clint says.

"You keep this act up and soon the Justice League will be breathing down our backs. And no way in hell is S.H.I.E.L.D getting near them. Clint looks at Phil.

"You hang with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Phil nods.

"Yes, my nickname is Agent Coulson. I'm third in charge after Peggy and Maria." Clint shrugs and looks confused again.

"Wait how did you hear about that stuff." Clint asks.

"I'm third in command in S.H.E.I.L.D, I hear everything." Phil says. As they reach their class. Natasha is talking to a girl with dark hair. Natasha has a seat open next to her. So does the other girl.

"Hawkeye, Phil." The girl greets. Phil sits next to girl an earns a kiss on the cheek.

"Agent Hill, be nice he still so new." Natasha says. Maria nods and turns to face Phil fully. Clint takes a seat next to Natasha.

"So Phil and Hill have been a thing since?" Clint asks. Natasha smiles.

"A while, since they both are very high up in S.H.I.E.L.D it's gotten a lot more serious."

"Oh, so that's Maria." Clint says. The red head nods.

"So Black Widow how did you get that name?" He asks.

"I kick ass." She says as the teacher walks in.

"The rules are simple each group has seven men or women fighters. Each fighter fights once. One on one to see the winner. Then we have a group fight as the end. Logan will tell S.H.I.E.L.D his fighter we tell S.H.I.E.L.D ours and we match them up." Steve says.

"This is all very neat for a group of teens." Clint says as the lounge around Tony's penthouse.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D likes to keep things that way. Only the best go to S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha says.

"The rest come to us."

"We need another fighter guys. I'd would say call Sam and Rhodey but I think we need to change our tacit." Natasha says.

"I could call upon my fellow Asgardians friends." Thor says.

"I don't think basketball players are what we need. How about Bucky?" Steve asks and Tony shakes his head.

"No. We are not taking any jocks. No basketballers and no football players. We have strength with Thor and Steve. We have agility with Clint and Natasha. With Bruce you got strength and smarts and I have brains." Tony says.

"So what do we go for more of?" Bruce asks.

"Brains." Clint says.

"We all can think tactically." Natasha mumbles. Clint nods.

"Yeah we can but in the big picture for me in moments of a fight I go with my gut not my head. Like most of us would so we need brains." Clint says.

"Steve call your girlfriend up we need S.H.I.E.L.D help." Tony says. Steve blushes.

"First of all Peggy's not my girlfriend and second if anyone finds out we used S.H.I.E.L.D to find someone we could lose the fight." Steve says. Tony nods his head.

"Your right Cap, but one thing S.H.I.E.L.D is good at is keeping secrets so call her or I will." Tony says. Steve sighs and pulls out his phone and walks away.

"How much time till we have to be at Limbo?" Bruce asks. Tony checks his watch and frowns.

"My watch is broken." He says and it slips off his wrist. Clint rolls his eyes and checks his.

"Half an hour." Clint says and Bruce nods his thanks. Steve comes back.

"Okay so Peggy says that our best bet would be Edwin Jarvis also known as The Vision." He says and they all nod.

"We have a visit to make. Load up in the van children." Tony says. Natasha roll her eyes and walks outside.

Edwin Jarvis has caught wind of the fight and was excited to go. He was consider a honorary S.H.I.E.L.D member, but he most like to lay low and keep out of things like that. He was rooting for X-men for one sole reason Wanda Maximoff. He may have had a minor crush on her. That he really told anybody. The only person he consider a close friend was Peggy and Phil, but they didn't even know. It wasn't because he was ashamed it was because he liked living. Everyone was afraid of her brother and her father. Pietro made a scary older brother. Also no one really wants to mess with Erik Lehnsherr. He made one hell of a dad.

"Hey Vision." He looks up at the call of his nickname. He sees Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.

"You should be preparing for battle." Edwin reprimanded them quietly eyes going back to his book.

"We are but we could use a seventh fighter." Edwin looks up.

"Okay and how can I help?" He asks.

"You could be our seventh member." Edwin eyes widen.

"That would make me an Avenger." He says. Steve nods.

"Yes it would." Steve states as Edwin frowns.

"I'll already have a group."

"Doesn't mean you can't be both. Does it?" Clint asks, he still so new. Natasha shakes her head.

"It's okay Edwin being an Avenger will not affect your S.H.I.E.L.D work." She says.

"Look at me I work for both, but chose to spend my time with them."

"You can be both and choose which group you would like to spend your time with."

"You work for both?" Clint asks but Natasha ignores him.

"Fine, I will become an Avenger and help you in your fight." He says.

"If I chose to spend my time with you guys will it hurt your dynamic?" He asks. Steve shakes his head.

"No, the Avengers are very good at adapting." Bruce says. Thor nods.

"Now we go forth and destroy the Men of X." Thor announces. Steve's phone buzzes.

"It's S.H.I.E.l.D. We're fighting Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch," Edwin head drops,"Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler." Steve reads.

"Well tell S.H.I.E.L.D that they are fighting Iron man, Thor, The Hulk," Bruce flinches,"Black Widow, The Vision and me. Hawkeye." Clint says as he adjusted his posture and smirks at Natasha when he uses the nickname she gave him.


End file.
